This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Although huge advances have been made in the treatment of many neoplastic diseases over the last century, an early diagnosis is essential in most cases for a satisfactory prognosis. Unfortunately reliable diagnostic tests are not yet available for many such diseases. Amongst these are a number of very common, exceedingly aggressive cancers which are far too often terminal at first diagnosis. These Include melanoma, adeno lung and prostate cancer. 264 samples were investigated at the BioCAT Facility, Advanced Photon Source in March 2009 to determine whether any specific changes occurred in the skin adjacent to the cancer site or the nails for each of these cancers. Double-blinded full punch biopsies of skin were used for the skin experiments. Our results confirmed that specific changes did occur in the diffraction pattern of skin for melanoma, adeno lung and prostate cancers as illustrated below for a case where the patient had both melanoma and prostate cancer. Changes in the diffraction pattern for fingernails were also investigated for samples from 50 patients. Clear changes were noted in the diffraction for patients with breast cancer, colon cancer and Alzheimer's'disease confirming earlier preliminary results, but not with any other cancers..